Wants more? ICHIRUKI STORIES
by Inara Mehyoozan
Summary: "Kau membangunkan iblis Rukia.!" "Aku tidak bodoh Ichigo."
1. Chapter 1

**ICHIRUKI STORIES**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, menyebabkan demam dan ngantuk, dilarang untuk orang hamil, dan menyusui.**

**.**

**.**

"TAP"

Rukia meloncat masuk kekamar Ichigo melalui jendela..

Dia baru pulang setelah menghajar habis-habisan parahollow yang mengganggu didaerahnya. Rukia kembali memakai tubuh manusianya, dan bergegas kekamar mandi, membasuh tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya, dan langsung menjatuhkn tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ichigo baru saja selesai menemani ayahnya minum sake, ayahnya yang seorang duda tiba-tiba merindukan istrinya yang sudah lama meninggal, sebagai anak yang baik Ichigopun dengan sukarela mendengar curahan hati ayahnya yang super lebay dan lama.

.

.

Rukia keluar kamar mandi dan menghampiri Ichigo yang terbaring dikasur.

"Hey Ichigo, jadi ini yang kau lakukan, bermalas-malasan disaat aku harus memusnahkan para hollow pengganggu hah?"

"berisik rukia!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak ditelinga Ichigo.

"Berisik! " Ichigo menarik Rukia hingga jatuh kepelukannya

"Kurang ajar kau Ichigo!" Rukia kembali meninggikan suaranya.

"Berisik sekali sih kau Rukia." Ichigo memeluk tubuh imut Rukia erat.

"Lepaskan baka!" Rukia menggeliat.

"Kalo kau tidak berisik, aku akan melepaskanmu." bisik Ichigo ditelinga Rukia.

tubuh rukia langsung merinding, Rukia mendorong dada Ichigo, namun Ichigo semakin erat memeluknya.

"ICHI..hmmmmmm..hmm." Rukia hendak berteriak kembali, namun bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir Ichigo.

Ichigo melumat bibir Rukia, menciumnya dengan lembut dan mesra.

Rukia kaget dan mencoba mendorong Ichigo agar menjauh, namun Ichigo malah semakin memperdalam ciumanya, tangannya menekan tengkuk Rukia.

Sebelah tangan Ichigo membelai leher jenjang Rukia, terus membelai lembut kebawah.

Rukia kehabisan nafas, dan tidak kuasa menahan geli dari sentuhan Ichigo.

Tangan Ichigo sudah mencapai belahan dada Rukia.

Dada Rukia mengeras terangsang oleh sentuhan tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai dan melepaskan ciuman juga menghentikan sentuhannya.

"eh?" Rukia sedikit kaget.

"Kau menikmatinya,heh?" Ichigo bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Rukia memerah, malu.

"Kau ingin yang lebih?" Ichigo kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Rukia "Aku tau, dadamu pasti sudah sangat mengeras."

Rukia semakin menundukan kepalanya, menahan malu karna ketahuan menikmati sentuhan Ichigo.

"Rukia.." Ichigo berbisik dan bibirnya hampir menempel ketelinga Rukia "Ayo lakukan hal yang lebih."

"eh?" Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung mata Ichigo yang penuh gairah "I-Ichigo, ki-kita masih sekolah." ucap Rukia gugup dan takut.

Ichigo menyeringai "memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan.?"

"Eh?" wajah Rukia kembali memerah karna malu.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini." Ichigo menarik pakaian tidur Rukia dengan keras hingga robek dan memperlihatkan belahan dada Rukia yang tertutupi bra berwarna merah muda.

"I-ichigo.." Rukia berusaha menutupi dadanya namun ditahan oleh tangan Ichigo.

"Sedikit saja Rukia." Ichigo menekan tangan Rukia kesamping, dia berada diatas Rukia.

Ichigo mencium lembut bibir rukia.

".ichigo." Rukia menghela nafas, saat lidah Ichigo menjilat bibir mungilnya.

Ichigo memainkan lidahnya dileher Rukia, dan memberinya kissmark.

Rukia menggeliat kegelian dan mendesah nikmat.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya, disaat Rukia sedang menikmati jilatan Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai dan menatap mata Rukia penuh arti.

"Kurang ajar kau Ichigo." Rukia menarik tangannya dengan keras, hingga tubuh Ichigo terjatuh menindih tubuhnya, dengan kekuatan penuh Rukia membalik badan Ichigo, hingga kini tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Ichigo, tubuh mungil Rukia menduduki perut Ichigo.

"Kau pikir bisa mempermainkanku, hah?" Rukia membuka bra merah mudanya, membiarkan dada bulat sempurnanya terekspos bebas.

Mata Ichigo membulat sempurna melihat suguhan sukarela Rukia.

"Kau membangunkan iblis Rukia!" ucap Ichigo dengan mata penuh hasrat.

"Aku tidak bodoh Ichigo." Rukia merobek semua baju tidur yang dia kenakan, hingga kini ia hanya memakai celana dalam merah muda.

Mata Ichigo semakin membulat menatap bagian bawah Rukia.

Ingat! Rukia masih menduduki perut Ichigo dengan kaki mengangkang, dan bagian bawah yang percis menghadap wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak habis pikir membayangkan kenikmatan surga dunia yang ada dibalik celana dalam merah muda yang dikenakan Rukia.

"Kau menginginkannya, hah?" Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat seluruh tubuh Ichigo yang terbangun oleh nafsu bejatnya.

"Rukia.. hey apa yang kau lakukan?" Ichigo baru menyadari selama dia fokus pada bawahan Rukia, Rukia telah mengikat kedua tangannya kepinggiran kasur.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak bodoh Ichigo." Rukia berdiri diatas tubuh Ichigo, Dan turun dari ranjang lalu mengikat kedua kaki Ichigo.

"Sialan kau Rukia, lepaskan aku!" Ichigo meronta, namun ikatan ditangan dan kakinya sangat kuat.

Rukia kembali merangkak keatas tubuh Ichigo membiarkan Ichigo melihat dadanya yang menggelayut indah dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kurang ajar." Ichigo merasakan juniornya bangun dan mengembung.

Rukia terus merangkak keatas mendekatkan dadanya kemulut Ichigo, sedikit lagi.

Rukia langsung berdiri, Ichigo menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang bertelanjang ria." Rukia kembali tersenyum, namun kini senyumnyapun penuh nafsu dan gairah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Rukia?" pekik Ichigo saat tangan Rukia hendak menarik celana yang ia pakai.

"Tentu saja menelanjangimu bodoh." ucap Rukia ketus.

"Jangan macam-macam Rukia, kau akan membangunkannya, dan aku tidak sanggup menahan keinginannya." pekik Ichigo.

"Terlambat!" seru Rukia.

"Oh tidak.!" Junior Ichigo sudah terbangun sempurna.

Ichigo menarik kedua tangannya dengan kuat, sampai ikatannya terlepas. Ichigo dengan cepat membuka ikatan dikakinya.

Rukia menatap cemas melihat wajah Ichigo yang kesakitan menahan nafsu birahinya. setelah berhasil lepas, Ichigo langsung berlari kekamar mandi, melepaskan semua nafsu birahinya sendirian.

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang berlari telanjang kekamar mandi.

"Ternyata Ichigo.. Ish apa yang aku lakukan, maaf."

Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai baju handuk, dan menatap kesal pada Rukia yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah cemas.

Rukia sudah menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan piyama.

"Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan coba-coba menantangku Rukia!" Ucap Ichigo tegas.

"Ma..maaf Ichigo aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Rukia menundukan kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca menyesali perbuatan isengnya.

"Ichigo mengambil pakaian dan kembali kekamar mandi."

Rukia terisak, dan terduduk dilantai dekat ranjang, dia menangis, tubuhnya kelelahan, hingga diapun tertidur.

Ichigo keluar lagi dari kamar mandi, dan meliht Rukia yang tidur meringkuk dilantai.

"Bodoh." Ichigo membuka lemari besarnya, tempat dimana biasa Rukia tidur. Ichigo melirik Rukia dan kembali menutup lemarinya.

"Tidak apa-apakan jika masih memakai pakaian lengkap." Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia dan membaringkannya dikasur, Ichigo mencium kening Rukia penuh kasih, dan diapun ikut berbaring disebelah Rukia.

.

.

.

Rukia menggeliat saat sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui sela-sela jendela menyilaukan matanya.

"Emhhh.." Rukia merasakan sesuatu melingkar dipinggangnya.

"ICHIGO!" sebuah suara mendahului Rukia, Rukia melihat kerah asal suara.

"PAMAN." jerit Rukia dalam batin.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Rukia "Ayah, kau mengganggu kami."

"Oh maafkan ayah, kalo begitu silakan dilanjutkan." Ayah Ichigo tersenyum penuh makna pada Rukia sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia menjerit saat Ichigo menarik tubuhnya.

Rukia tersenyum malu-malu, wajahnya merona merah saat Ichigo memeluknya dengan mesra.

"Rukia?" Ichigo masih menutup matanya.

"apa?"

"Kau lupa tidak memakai bra!"

"Eh? bodoh, lepaskan aku!" Rukia meronta,

Ichigo terkekeh dan berbisik ditelinga Rukia "Jangan berisik, kalo tidak kejadian semalam akan terulang lagi, dan jika terulang lagi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Eh? Ichigo maafkan aku." Rukia memeluk Ichigo dan terisak.

"Kau kenapa?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya "maaf."

-END-

**.**

Gimana ceritanya bagus kah?

Sebaiknya dilanjut atau tidak?

Untuk dilanjut atau tidaknya silakan review, jika permintaan banyak aku bakal nyari ide yang lebih dari ini. Jika tidak ya sudah sampai disini saja.

So please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG BREAST.!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki.**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, gaze, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BRAK."

Pintu kamar Ichigo dibuka dengan kasar oleh Rukia.

"ICHIGO.!" Seru Rukia.

Ichigo yang sedang bermalas-malasan mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke arah Rukia.

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo malas.

Rukia berjalan dan naik keatas kasur, lalu duduk disebelah Ichigo yang sedang tidur-tiduran.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Ucap Rukia dengan wajah serius.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia yang benar-benar serius, Ichigo bangun dan duduk bersila didepan Rukia.

"Ada apa? Apakah Hollow yang sangat kuat akan menyerang Karakura?" Tanya Ichigo tidak kalah serius dengan Rukia.

"Bukan, ini tentang Inoue." Jawab Rukia.

"Inoue?" wajah serius Ichigo berubah jadi wajah penasaran.

"Benar, Inoue, lebih tepatnya dada abnormal Inoue.!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ichigooo…" Rukia tiba-tiba murung dan merajuk.

"Kenapa?" Ichigo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi saat aku sedang bersama Renji, Inoue lewat, lalu Renji terus memperhatikannya, dan tidak berhenti berdecak kagum." Ucap Rukia.

"Lalu?"

"Renji bilang, aku kalah oleh Inoue." Ucap Rukia lemas.

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia?" Ichigo mulai bosan dengan cerita bertele-tele Rukia.

"Dadaku, Renji bilang dadaku tidak seksi, kecil bahkan rata." Ucap Rukia semakin lemas.

"Oh itu." Ichigo tersenyum dan mengangkat wajah Ichigo.

"Iya, apa menurutmu juga begitu?" Tanya rukia dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"mmmm…" Ichigo tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

Ichigo menghela nafas "Aku tidak bisa menilainya jika dadamu masih tertutupi oleh baju." Ucap Ichigo dengan suara datar.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Rukia mengeratkan bajunya.

"Kau harus membukanya, agar aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan aku bisa menilainya." Ucap Ichigo masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Rukia tampak berpikir, dan Ichigo tersenyum ala Om-om mesum.

"Baiklah." Rukia mengangguk.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membuka bajuku, tapi kau harus menilaiku dengan jujur." Ucap Rukia polos.

"Tentu saja aku akan berkata jujur."

Dengan cekatan Rukia melepaskan baju dan branya.

Ichigo sudah senyum-senyum mesum, menunggu Rukia.

"Bagaimana?" Rukia duduk tegap didepan Ichigo, dengan membusungkan dadanya.

"glek." Ichigo menelan ludah, kerongkongannya terasa kering, ichigo menatap intens pada dua bulatan Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo, jangan hanya melihatku seperti itu, ayo katakana kecil atau tidak?" Tanya Rukia, yang tidak paham dengan ekspresi Ichigo yang sedang terangsang.

"Eh? Sebentar."Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Rukia melihat kekiri kanannya "Bulat sempurna." Ucap Ichigo.

"Besar atau kecil?"

"Gep." Kedua tangan Ichigo menangkup dada Rukia.

"Eh." Rukia kaget dan langsung menangkis tangan Ichigo "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia membentak Ichigo.

"Hanya memastikan, ukurannya memang kecil." Jawab Ichigo datar.

Rukia menghela nafas, lalu mengambil bra dan hendak memakainya, saat Ichigo mendorong tubuhnya hingga tertidur.

"Mau apa kau, Ichigo?" Rukia menatap mata Ichigo.

"Aku punya cara jitu untuk membuatnya membesar." Ucap Ichigo.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Seperti ini." Ichigo menjepit tubuh rukia dengan kakinya, dan kedua tangannya meremas dada rukia dengan keras.

"AAaaakhhh… Ichigo..apa yang kau lakukan.?" Rukia meronta dan tangannya mencengkram tangan Ichigo, meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan terus merema dada Rukia.

"Aaaah.. Ich..aaah.." Rukia menggeliat dan menutup matanya.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Ichigo berbisik ditelinga Rukia.

"Emmkkhhhh.."Rukia mengerang "Le..lepaskan." Rukia mendorong dada Ichigo.

"Belum, sedikit lagi." Ichigo meremasnya semakin kuat.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH.." Rukia mendesah keras, menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Cu..cukup Ichigo.." Rukia terengah-engah.

Ichigo menarik tangannya dan melepaskan remasannya. Dada Rukia memerah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Sakit." Jawab Rukia.

"Mau lagi?" Ichigo berbisik semakin dekat ketelinga Rukia.

"Eh?" Mata Rukia membulat saat tangan

Ichigo meremasnya lagi.

"IIIIICCHHHHIIIGGGOOOOOOOO." Pekik Rukia.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note.

To All my beloved reader..

Maaf yah belum bisa update fanfic KyuMin, IchiRuki, dan SesshoRin, dll...

Ceritanya sudah ada tapi belom sempet di ketik, tapi pasti suatu saat nanti saya pasti publish kelanjutan ceritanya..mohon maaf..

Oh iya, yang add saya di fb dan gabung di grup maaf banget akun fb lama saya tutup karna suatu masalah, dan kemungkinan besar akun fb saya yang itu gak akan saya gunakan lagi, grup juga saya abaikan.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya..

*deep bow*

Special note buat **Chootesha Yori : **Yuki-san, aku search akun fb kamu pake akun fb aku yg baru, kok ga bs yah? Kalo berkenan add fb aku yg baru namanya "Ina Ratnasari.". Aku mau gabung d grup kamu lagi, tapi lupa juga namanya. Missing youuu...

Thanks before..

*deep deep deep bow*

Kuzaku MeHyoozan.


End file.
